Collin Killoran
"Hello, peoples!" - Collin Killoran to pretty much anyone Collin Killoran is a protagonist in the Smartiest Persons Universe. He was introduced to the Smartiest Persons via one of his best friends, Diego Guerra, who was also an esteemed member of the team. Due to his certain set of skills he learned being a part of the marines, he was made into a space agent of the hero team, which means he doesn't spend a lot of time on Earth. Along with his crew of 14 men, he flies a ship called the Starfarer, a huge industrial space cruiser. Together, the team enforces law and justice throughout the Solar System. Collin has a very outgoing and friendly personality, very passionate and dedicated to the things he loves. This includes basketball, which Collin loves dearly. The crew of the Starfarer plays every night in the cargo hold. Story Early Life and Marines Collin was born into a normal family and had a normal childhood. He was friends was Diego Guerra, and the two would play basketball together occasionally. After graduation, Collin decided to enroll in the Marine Academy to make the world a better place. He saw a hefty amount of combat, and learned a lot from his experiences. He also learned about sacrifice when most of his friends died in a bombing. After serving for many years, he retired from the marines and became a guitarist. Joining SP One day, Collin was playing basketball casually with friends when he reunited with childhood friend, Diego Guerra. Guerra told Killoran about his adventures with the Smartiest Persons. Collin got intrigued and wanted to see if he could do something there, being a former-marine and all. When he met with Dillon Scott, Dillion admired his experience and referred him to the main four. Paolo Martinez, Vincent Bush, and Logan Hall liked what Collin brought to the table, but said that first he had to pass a little test. Collin had to fight a giant robot made in the likeness of Bob Saget. The robot was vicious and would play the Full House theme extremely loud. Collin was given the choice of one weapon, so he chose a trusty ATT-4 Laser Assault Rifle. After a close fight, Killoran brought the robot down with precision and ease. SP decided that he was worthy, and they began looking for an important position to give him. The Starfarer Leaving Earth Behind During the time after Roodfire's third invasion, the people of Earth began to expand outwards and into the stars, trading with alien species and setting up colonies on space stations and planets. But the frontier was a lawless one, with many space pirates scouring the galaxy. With their hands preoccupied on Earth, SP needed someone strong to lead the interspace affiliation. Luckily, Collin fit all the criteria and was chosen as the new SP space agent. In a few months, Paolo Martinez had designed a brand-new space ship for the new captain. Its name was the Starfarer, and it measured over a 100 meters long and 24 meters tall. SP Recruit General, Dillon Scott, found an able bodied crew of 14 men for Collin who were ready to serve and protect. Unfortunately, his new position meant that Collin would have very little time on Earth. So after a tearful goodbye to his friends and family, Collin Killoran and his new crew set out for the stars. Life on the Starfarer Within the first couple of days in space, the crew of the Starfarer had already got into their daily routines. Wake up at 7:00 in the morning, eat breakfast in the mess hall, and then attend to their daily duties. Collin had his own cabin on the upper deck, where he could command his crew and receive distress signals. They'd go out and save the day, and then usually have a basketball tournament in the cargo hold of the ship. Then they'd go to sleep at around 10:00 and end a normal day on the Starfarer. Saving the Crew of the Zeus One day, Collin and his crew got a distress call coming from a SP space freighter called the Zeus. They claimed that their ship was under attack by pirates, so the Starfarer ''adjusted its course and flew towards the coordinates. When they reached the place, however, all they found was a floating shipwreck. Collin and his crew disembarked and went to explore the ship. As they were looking around, they found the ''Zeus' navigator crushed underneath the weight of a steel beam. The navigator told them that the crew was boarded when they least expected it and over half of them had been murdered. Category:Minor Characters Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters